My Babysitter
by eikokazama
Summary: Ciel is beaten up by a bunch of burglars while his parents are at work, and Sebastian becomes his babysitter. Ciel and Sebastian get in a battle of "You can't fire me!" against "I'll get you fired in no time!". Ciel tries to get rid of Sebastian with pranks, talking back, and such. Blah, blah, blah Smut/Yaoi for later chapters. Blah, blah, AU/OOC. Blah, Sebby/Ciel. Read it! lol.
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**This AU/OOC story is brought to you by me with the overall plot idea from Kéké Liloula, one of my readers and friends from Facebook. Depending on the circumstances, this is not a One Shot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

A shattering glass was heard and the sleeping young man in the house woke up violently. Amidst the darkness, he turned his eyes from side to side frantically. It sounded like a window. Had someone break into the house? Why hadn't the alarm gone off?

Grimacing, he got out of bed. Apparently, his parents hadn't return from work yet. He tiptoed to the door, his hands clenched on his sleepwear shirt. Opening the door slightly, he peeked out. More than one person had gotten inside with how many footsteps shuffled around downstairs. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. The phone was at the end of the hallway, seated on a small cabinet. Unfortunately, it was in front of the staircase, so he could be seen from downstairs if he wasn't careful.

"I can do this," he told himself quietly as he walked along the hallway. His heart beat faster as the intruders in the house seemed to search the house. Once he reached the phone, he picked it up and called the police. "Come on," he whined.

"_911. How may I help you?_" a woman responded.

"My name's Ciel Phantomhive. A group of robbers just broke into the house. There are two or three of them in here," he whispered quickly, glancing down the stairs. "I live in the fifth avenue, last house to the right. Please hurry!"

"_Officers are heading your way right now. Can you please stay in touch, sir?_"

"I have to leave the phone, but I won't end the call. I have to hide," he told her and gently placed the phone down on its side. If they didn't hurry, he had no idea what these people were capable of doing to him.

"Hey, there's someone here," a man shouted and pointed up at Ciel.

Gasping, Ciel ran back to his room and locked the door. He took a few steps back, panting. Loud stomps soon reached the door and the door handle turned. Ciel whimpered and looked around. He couldn't jump out the window, and his bed was too close to the floor for him to hide under it. Furthermore, his closet was full of clothes and there was no space for him inside.

A loud, strong pound bent the door slightly. Ciel ran to a corner and crouched behind a chair—Not that it would make much difference. He wanted to at least delay the inevitable. Another pound on the door broke the lock. Four large men rushed into the room and searched for the young man.

"Here he is," one of them said, walking over to the chair.

"Let's make sure he keeps his mouth shut," another one said.

Ciel trembled, his eyes widened, the sound of his thumping heart reverberating to his ears. Once the chair was moved away, he looked up. "P... Please don't hurt me," he begged. His upper arm was grabbed and he was yanked away from the corner, making him yell out.

The leader of the robbers approached Ciel. "Make sure you don't forget not to tell too much on us." He punched the young man's abdomen. "Aw, I'm sorry. My fist slipped." He laughed at Ciel coughing and gasping for air.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his waist and fell to the side, tears running down his cheeks. "Plea—" he was cut off by a kick to his back. He screamed in pain and squirmed on the floor. All of a sudden, the four men surrounded him and kicked and punched him mercilessly. All Ciel could do was curl his body and wait for them to stop. Soon, he became numb physically and mentally.

Ciel slid his eyes open at the sound of sirens. The men around him panicked and quickly left the room. Fortunately, the front door was busted open and shouting officers entered the house. Finally back to reality, Ciel closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift away.

Distressed calls bothered Ciel until he opened his eyes. As he'd expected, he was in the hospital. Flashbacks of what happened flooded his thoughts. He tried to talk, but his ribcage hurt almost unbearably. He turned his eyes toward the exit, where his parents talked with the doctor in complete worry. His mother, Rachel, looked over her shoulder and gasped once she noticed Ciel was awake. She gripped her purse and ran over to his side.

"Ciel, we're so, so sorry for leaving you at home alone with the alarm off," she said quickly and looked at her husband, Vincent, hurrying toward them. "Dear, you have a couple of broken ribs. The doctor said that your body is full of bruises, but you'll be fine."

"We're never going to let you stay home by yourself," Vincent said with a warm smile. "We know you're eighteen, but you need someone to be there for you when we're not. I apologize, son, it was our fault those robbers entered the house and you had to call the police instead of hiding. Once we get home we're going to call someone capable of protecting you."

Ciel stared at them. Were they going to hire a babysitter for him? He tried to shake his head, but his entire body hurt. What were they thinking? All they had to do was buy something so he could protect himself and turn on the house alarm. Getting a dog would be helpful as well.

"I ran the tests and you are free to go," the doctor told his patient. "You have to rest at home for two weeks, and then come here so we can check how you are doing. You suffered a small concussion to your head, which was caused by a kick, so we have to keep an eye on you. Because of your ribs you will have to use the wheelchair for a while," he explained, a notepad in one hand and a pen on the other.

"We'll take him home, then," Rachel said and stepped aside so a couple of nurses could sit her son in a wheelchair. "Oh my, Ciel, I'm really sorry." She joined her hands to her chest, watching the painful state in which Ciel was in.

"It hurts so much," Ciel managed to say. A box of pills appeared before him and he looked up at the doctor. "If you have these for me, why didn't you give them to me earlier?"

The doctor chuckled. "It would most probably be different ones, and you would have to take them... anally." He grinned at Ciel's stare. "Take one pill every eight hours. You have to eat before taking it, okay?"

"I get it," Ciel muttered and took the box. "Now I need something to eat." He would make use of the wheelchair, but his ribs wouldn't allow him. "Can someone take me out of here already instead of just looking at me?"

"I'll take you," Rachel volunteered and pulled the wheelchair to the exit. "Let's go, Vince."

"Thank you, doctor," Vincent said as he followed his wife. "We will be here in two weeks." He rested his hand on Ciel's head. "How are you feeling besides hurting?"

Ciel shrugged slightly. "I just got the greatest beat up of my life. I feel amazing," he muttered. He didn't want to look at himself in a mirror or he could get a scare at his own face. He looked at his father walking by them, heading to the exit as he called someone. "What is he doing?"

"He's going to call someone to look after you," Rachel replied as she wheeled her son out of the hospital. "Here." She covered his lap and legs with a blanket before they went to the car. "Your father's friend needs a job. As far as I know, that person has the right qualifications, but it's difficult to find a job in that subject these days."

Sighing, Ciel waved his hand dismissively. "Mom, I don't need a babysitter. I'll need help to get around if I have to use a wheelchair, but not when I recover—That's just stupid," he complained.

"We're just worried about you, Ciel," she tried to ease. "You'll see, dear, you might even get a new friend to spend time with while we're out. Don't you feel lonely in that big house?"

"No, I don't. And I have enough friends at school," he retorted. "Well, I guess whatever I say you won't change your mind." Ciel got in the back seat of the car with the nurses' help.

Rachel tilted her hips. "You're not going to school like this, you know? Just accept that we want your safety. You're not going to have a babysitter, since you are not a kid. Someone to take care of you and protect you as a teenager is completely different."

There was his Mom again rambling nonsense. "Fine. I get it. Can we just go now? I want to eat, take the medicine, and get some sleep already. Trying to reason with you is giving me a headache."

Rachel giggled and got in the car, beside him. "We always get away with what we want." She pressed a light kiss to her son's cheek. "At least your personality is the same." She smiled warmly and Ciel raised a brow. "You know... I was worried you would be traumatized for life," Rachel whispered in concern, caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine, Mom," Ciel said and looked out the window. It just hadn't hit him yet the fact that he was beaten up. He didn't want the dust to settle. What if he could end up traumatized? He brushed off the thoughts before they sank into his mind. "Let's just go home."

Vincent managed to put the wheelchair in the trunk of the car, closed it, and got inside. "The one who is going to look after you is coming over to our home soon. It's almost midnight, but he agreed to talk to us," he explained, "Since your mother and I have to get up in the morning, we won't be able to greet him, show him how to turn on the alarm and such."

"Wait, is that person going to stay at our house? A complete stranger?" Ciel questioned, trying to buckle his seat belt.

"I'll do it for you, dear," his mother said and took the belt.

Vincent shook his head. "No, he's not going to stay there. He will only monitor you when you're at home and wait until you fall asleep before he leaves. By then, we'll get home and there won't be the need for him to stay."

"Okay," Ciel said. Nonetheless, it annoyed him.

Upon arriving home, Ciel sat on the wheelchair with his father's help. He looked over at the house and spotted someone leaned on the wall with their hands in their pockets, looking rather relaxed. It was dark, but that person didn't seem to mind it. "That's creepy," Ciel said. Vincent and Rachel followed his line of sight.

"That must be him!" Rachel chimed, going over to the man, who leaned away from the wall.

What was she so happy about? More than anything, that guy looked suspicious, specially in the darkness. Ciel rolled his eyes as his father wheeled him there. "Can I go to my room? I'm feeling really beat—Literally," he said, wanting to get away from meeting his weird babysitter.

"Come on, Ciel, don't be rude," Rachel told him and looked up at the man who was going to be responsible for her son. "This is Ciel. He thinks you're going to be his babysitter, but please don't be offended by that." She looked down. "It's our fault that we didn't turn the alarm on. Nothing was taken from us, since the police arrived on time, but the robbers hurt our son. We want to make sure nothing bad happens to him again, so we would like to see if you can work well with him."

Ciel frowned at the man. Why did he look so emotionless? Ciel couldn't help but notice that his babysitter had no style and looked young. He seemed so boring and a waste of a good body and handsome face. His jeans were worn out and his black shirt was plain. But most of all, the guy's shoes were old. At least his black hair was well kept. The conclusion was that his babysitter was most probably some broke guy looking for any easy job just to get by. Ciel raised a brow once the man pulled one side of his long side bangs behind his ear. If it bothered him, why didn't he cut the hair or tied it? Ciel sighed at his own thoughts. He wasn't thinking properly. There was no reason for him to analyze the babysitter's appearance.

"Ciel?" Rachel called and he looked up at her. "Are you alright? We already explained everything to Sebastian, but you seemed really distracted with something. He will come over tomorrow morning by eight, which is when we have to go to work. You can sleep as much as you need and he will prepare breakfast for you when you wake up."

"We set a few things with Mr. Michaelis for him to know what you usually do when you're at home. And don't worry, he's not going to babysit you," Vincent said and looked over at Sebastian. "Thank you for coming. If we don't see each other in the morning and you need help with anything, you can ask Ciel. Please call us if he's not feeling okay, too."

Ciel frowned at the man nodding. This Sebastian guy could only be a babysitter. There was no other way Ciel could see him besides that. He watched him wave slightly and walking away. Apparently, he didn't own a car, since he was leaving on foot. "Does he live far from here?" Ciel asked his parents as they led him into the house.

"Didn't you hear him say that he prefers public transportation?" Vincent made a curious expression at his son. "You should get some rest real soon, son. Anyway, you're going to stay in your room, so you won't be able to come downstairs often."

"I don't care as long as you don't leave me there to starve," Ciel muttered. He held on to Vincent's shoulders so he could be carried upstairs. "And please don't give me a mirror. I must look like sh—"

"Dear, no cursing," Rachel told him as she took the folded wheelchair after them. "Now, I'm going to make you something to eat so you can take the medicine."

Vincent glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'll help. We'll make something for us as well," he said. His wife opened the wheelchair and he sat Ciel back on it. "Good thing you're small. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to carry you here." He chuckled at his son's scowl.

"Just take me to my room, since I can't even move my arms," Ciel muttered. Even his own parents picked on him for being petite. If his babysitter did the same, he would tell his parents to fire him.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ciel woke up with his body sore and aching. He whined as he sat up carefully. Leaning on the headboard, he took a deep breath. Someone knocked on the door. "It's open," Ciel said and glanced at the watch on the desk across the room. It was nine in the morning. His babysitter must have arrived.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside with a small tray. He approached the bed and placed it beside Ciel. He then took the lid from a tupperware, revealing bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man. "Good morning to you, too. Why don't you talk?" he asked, picking up the tupperware. At least the food looked good. And he woke up early enough to have it still warm.

Sebastian looked down at the beat up young man. "I try not to talk," he answered quietly.

"Why is that?" Ciel questioned with his mouth now full of bacon. He needed to take that painkiller as quickly as possible.

"People become attracted to me when they hear my voice."

Ciel chocked on the bacon and coughed. He hissed in pain and rested his hands on his ribcage. The want to laugh was overwhelmed by the pain. He managed to swallow the food and looked up at the babysitter. "You attract people with your voice? Then, you must talk to yourself an awful lot." He chuckled slightly. "I don't hear anything wrong with your voice."

"I'm being serious here," Sebastian muttered and looked away. He cleared his throat and spoke louder, "So, what do you think now?"

Ciel widened his eyes at the other man and his mouth fell open. "Wow..." He blinked a few times and leaned closer to his babysitter. "I need to kiss you right now. You're so fucking hot. Why don't you come into my bed right now?" He reached out Sebastian and held his hand. "Come." Ciel pulled him slowly, never breaking eye contact with those strange, crimson eyes. As Sebastian leaned down, Ciel smirked. "Just kidding, babysitter. I don't feel any different," he whispered.

Sebastian stood straight, scowling at Ciel laughing. The young man hissed in pain again. "For someone who was beat up last night, you look fine," he retorted.

Quickly stopping his fit of laughter and hissing, Ciel glared at Sebastian. "By any chance, are you thankful that I was almost killed for you to have this chance? I haven't even looked in the mirror, but I know that I can't see properly with my right eye; it must be swollen and looking hideous. And it must be just like the rest of my body, which I'm afraid to see due to how it was left _last night_!"

"Listen, I don't know who you are. Why should I care when you're not even in danger right now?" Sebastian said. "Yes, I have the chance to work here, since I'm broke and need the money. That doesn't mean I have to have sympathy for you. And as long as you don't have a reason, your parents can't fire me."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so it's like that, huh? I'll give you reasons to quit this job, then," he scoffed. "You think you can rub on someone's open wound and get away with it, but it's the opposite. When you least expect it, you'll see that you chose the wrong guy to mess with,_ my lady_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please (guest) review! If this story has enough reviews, I'll continue it. It would be weird to waste my time on something people don't even like. And the best is yet to come. Pranks will be involved!**

**Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Naughty Boy

**This chapter was due for yesterday, Valentines day, but I watched anime until it was time to go to sleep. Having an anime night once in a while is so nice :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naughty Boy**

Once Ciel finished his breakfast, he opened the box of pills. That doctor had fooled him. The pills were to be taken only orally. He sighed and threw one into his mouth, then drank the glass of water his babysitter had given him. "Hey, babysitter," he called as loud as he possibly could.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside. "I'm not your babysitter," he retorted.

"Anyway, I need to take a shower. I smell like hospital—It's disgusting. Take me to the bathroom," he demanded and put the cup back on the tray. "And I have to take a piss, so I need your help."

Sebastian raised a brow. "You're not going to make me hold your..."

Ciel gasped playfully. "Oh, do you want to?"

"Of course not," the babysitter answered immediately, frowning.

"Good. You don't deserve to hold my dick anyway." The young man held his head high. "Now, take me there before I piss on the floor. My parents wouldn't be happy to see a stained carpet." Even though his babysitter was strange, it was amusing to mock or tease him.

Grunting, Sebastian took the tray from the bed and placed it on the nightstand. He then pushed the covers away and leaned down to pick up Ciel. "If you make or say something stupid I'll let you fall and tell your parents that it was an accident."

"You're so idiotic," Ciel said with a wide smirk. "Do you really think my parents would believe you? And I would fucking bite your leg and not let go if you would do that. Learn to choose your words before you say something this pitiful." He raised his legs slightly and the babysitter slid his arm under them, and the other on his back.

Sebastian said nothing about it and pick Ciel up. "Where's the bathroom?" He sighed once the young man pointed to the door. He carried Ciel out of the room.

Ciel folded his arms carefully and turned his finger to the right. Even though Sebastian had no sense of style, he kind of smelled good. He recognized this scent when he'd went shopping with his mother for a present for Vincent's birthday. It was Ferrari Black, which happened to be the cologne he had picked for his father, but Rachel had ended up choosing another one.

Sebastian motioned Ciel to open the door, but the young man didn't want to. "Do you want me to put you down to open the door?"

"Meh," Ciel uttered and opened the bathroom door. He was carried inside. "Sit me on that chair and run some hot water into the bathtub." He watched the babysitter following his instructions. After a while, he glanced into the tub. "Turn if off now."

"Okay, take your time," Sebastian said and walked over toward the door.

Raising a brow, Ciel shook his head. "Where do you think you're going? You have to help me. Do you think I can take my own clothes off with broken ribs?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and returned. He held Ciel's sleepwear shirt and slowly peeled it off over the young man's head. He widened his eyes at how bruised Ciel's body was. With the pale skin, the darkness made itself perfectly evident. There was a bandage around Ciel's chest and back, yet not even that could hide the inflicted damage.

Ciel tilted his head as he watched the babysitter rather surprised. He dared to look down. He stared at his own body. Even his arms had bruises. The one when his upper arm had been held roughly was the scariest with the marks of the robber's fingers. It had been so quick that he couldn't remember most of it. Out of faint curiosity, he quickly looked at the mirror across the room. He locked his eyes on a large, ugly mark on his right cheekbone. Another bandage had been wrapped around his head, the hair messily around it.

"Hey," Sebastian called, but Ciel had his glassy, dark-blue eyes solely on the mirror. He looked away and back at the young man, and then slid a thumb over Ciel's left cheek.

Blinking a few times, Ciel noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh shit," he muttered and wiped his cheeks carefully. He looked at his own hands. "Ugh... Help me get into the bathtub. I know I look great, but stop staring at me," he quickly complained.

"You're still annoying," Sebastian retorted and peeled off Ciel's pants. He averted his eyes from the also injured legs. He picked the young man up again and sat him in the tub. "Can I go now?"

Ciel shook his head. "Help me wash where I can't reach. When you're done, prepare the clean bandages and other stuff. My parents must have told you about that as well," he said and pulled a small towel from the rail to cover his private parts. Showing them for too long would become awkward.

"They did. They also told me that you can't wash your bare chest because of the ointment, so leave the bandages on." Sebastian reached out to the body wash and poured some onto a sponge. "Are you sure you can't do this by yourself?"

"I'm sure," Ciel said, frowning up at the babysitter. He leaned back hesitantly and closed his eyes. "Make it quick. The pill hasn't taken effect yet and I'm in pain." He felt the sponge sliding on his shoulder, warm water going his back and chest. Once it reached his arms, he hissed in pain. Ciel looked up at him. "Don't stop. I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Ciel managed to endure the painful bath. Washing his hair had been the most difficult, since his head hurt with every little touch. Once he finished, he called his babysitter, who returned as if he had been waiting outside. "Pass me a towel," he told him.

Sebastian took one from a pile of clean towels and handed it to Ciel. "Anything else, my lord?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Help me get dry," Ciel demanded. The pill had taken effect, so he didn't feel any pain. "After that, you're going to use the bandages on me. I want to see if you're actually qualified for this job."

"You shouldn't underestimate what other people can do," Sebastian retorted. "I might look like this, but my qualifications measure up." He drained the water from the bathtub and proceeded with looking after young man.

Ciel scoffed. He had nothing to say. He couldn't thing of a response either. At least the babysitter's hands were extremely gentle. He felt a poke on his shoulder, so he looked up at the babysitter. "What is it now?"

"You have a hard-on under that small towel," Sebastian said without holding back.

Sighing, Ciel shrugged. "What are you waiting for? Take care of it already. Aren't you the one who's qualified?" He smirked at the babysitter.

Sebastian stared at him. "Huh?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And don't forget to "follow: story" to know what's going to happen next. Have a nice day/night.**

**I only get reviews in English, but feel free to review in your own language :)**

**Eiko.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naughty Babysitter

**Chapter 3: Naughty Babysitter**

"Do you really think I'm serious?" Ciel laughed. "You should look at yourself in the mirror. Your expression is priceless!" He couldn't stop laughing. All of a sudden, Sebastian slid his hand under the towel and got a hold of his cock, making him jolt. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Just following orders, you idiot," Sebastian told him and leaned down to whisper into Ciel's ear. "This is payback."

How was this payback? Ciel held on to the edged of the tub as the babysitter stroked his shaft vigorously. "You have to be... kidding me," Ciel managed to say. He felt electricity running throughout his body and gathering in his crotch, and he bent his legs, but Sebastian wouldn't stop. For some reason he couldn't stop him. "That's just an excuse."

"Doing something you don't want me to do is of my interest." Sebastian pressed his thumb on the tip of the young man's member. His crimson eyes watched Ciel giving in and moaning aloud, throwing his head backwards as he released under the towel. "That was quick. Just as I thought, you look better with your mouth shut."

Ciel panted. Now he knew why Sebastian's voice was so alluring. Whenever he spoke with emotion, good or bad, his tone changed and became seductive. He turned his half-lidded eyes up to his babysitter, who raised a brow. "You _will_ pay for what you just did," he muttered and rinsed the coat of sweat from his body. He tried to stop his hands from shaking slightly. He didn't want Sebastian to see him affected. Their time together began to feel awkward, but he wouldn't show it since Sebastian couldn't care less about what he had done to him.

Back in Ciel's bedroom, he looked away as Sebastian tended for his injuries. He turned his eyes down to the babysitter's hand, the one he'd used earlier. "You're so unprofessional," he muttered and the babysitter slowly looked from the bandaged chest into Ciel's eyes, making Ciel clench his jaw. "You might know how to do things, but you also do others that you shouldn't. And your personality isn't fit to take care of someone like me."

Sebastian leaned back on the chair, folding his arms and closing his lips into a tight line. "Hmm... I have to say that my personality is perfect for this job. I'd be a complete idiot to be pushed around by you like a rag doll. Putting some boundaries in _your_ personality is the best way to get you in your place. You might actually grow a lot more mature if you spend some time with me." He paused and reached for the tube of ointment. "Let's just say that I was meant to guide you somewhere."

Ciel scoffed. "You?! You can't even dress nicely, let alone guide me anywhere. And just because I talk like this to you doesn't mean it's the same to everyone else. You're the one who deserves this behavior in return." He knew full well that his babysitter hadn't done much to trigger such reactions from him, but he wouldn't let someone this... Ciel stopped his train of thought. What was wrong with Sebastian? What had he seen in the babysitter that he hadn't liked? Yes, now he understood. He wouldn't let someone this sloppy think of himself as someone above everyone else. Ciel stared at Sebastian's smirk, making him gulp. Sebastian was certainly hiding something about himself.

The doorbell rang, startling Ciel. He watched the babysitter standing and walking out of the room. That silence had been definitely awkward. He lay down on his side, sighing at his protesting, sore body. As he rested, all by himself, he couldn't help but to remember the beating. It sunk in immediately. Since he wasn't tired, he didn't fall asleep like the day before, so his mind replayed everything that had happened to him. Ciel slowly curled his body into a ball and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. He whimpered and gripped the clean bandage around his head. He wanted to rip it off. Why did he have to be in such a bad shape? No one could see him like this. He sobbed and buried his face into the pillow.

All of a sudden, the covers were yanked away. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and sat him up.

Ciel looked up at the babysitter's frown. Even though Sebastian said nothing, it seemed that he didn't want Ciel to focus on what had happened. "Who was at the door?" he asked as he wiped his eyes carefully.

"Girl scouts," Sebastian answered. "They were selling cookies, so I bought a box from them. I left it in the kitchen." He sat back on the chair and fixed the bandage on Ciel's head. "You know, you shouldn't hide your emotions. It's bad for you. It's also my job to listen to you."

"But I have nothing to say," Ciel blurted and looked away. "Nothing would happen if you listened to me, so let's just leave it at that."

Sebastian raised a brow. "The more you hide, the more time I stay. If you talk to me, you'll feel lighter."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "As long as you don't bother me..." he trailed off. He did feel like talking to someone, but his babysitter? He sighed. "I'm not sure what to say. Well, it's not the pain that bothers me, this shit is a mental issue." Ciel gripped the covers. "I know that those... people were put behind bars, but how they left me—I'm broken." He looked up at Sebastian, feeling tears surfacing again. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, you don't like the way you are now," Sebastian started and took a deep breath. "You don't want people to see you this vulnerable, and that's why you pretend to be strong. I assure you, you will breakdown at one point—Everyone does, but some hide it better than others."

Nodding once, Ciel looked down. "Do I really have to... breakdown in order to get better?"

"Not exactly." Sebastian opened the tube, poured ointment onto two of his fingers, and smeared it on the bruise under Ciel's right eye. "Distract yourself by trying to get me fired. It won't happen, but you can try."

Ciel grinned widely. "I _will_ make it happen. Don't underestimate me, babysitter."

Sebastian threw his head back, laughing. "Give me your best shot, Mr. Stuck-in-bed."

The babysitter looked so deviously alluring that it annoyed Ciel. Sebastian needed to get ready to eat his own words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to "follow: story" to know what's going to happen next. Have a nice day/night!**

**Eiko.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Taste

**Chapter 4: Bad Taste**

Ciel took the wheelchair while Sebastian had gone downstairs to the kitchen to prepare lunch for both of them. He wheeled himself out of the room quietly and turned left. Taking a deep breath, he slid down the chair and sat on the top of the stairs. He went down, sitting on each step, since he couldn't stand without being in pain.

Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, Ciel lay on the wooden floor carefully. He tried to hide his smirk and rested his head down. "Sebastian," he called weakly. He heard something fall in the kitchen and Sebastian came storming out.

"Are you alright?" the babysitter asked in alarm and helped Ciel up. He looked upstairs and saw the chair. His eyes narrowed and he shifted his attention back to the young man. The chair would've fallen with him.

Ciel burst out laughing. "You fell for it!" He gradually stopped as the babysitter wouldn't stop frowning at him. "Okay, that went a bit too far, but you never set any boundaries for how I can and can't prank you."

"You're not stupid. You should've thought about that before you joked about your physical capability," Sebastian scolded him. "And now you're going to learn a lesson." He picked Ciel up bridal-style and carried him upstairs.

Ciel looked over his shoulder. His heart pounded in his chest when the babysitter reached the top and turned around. What was he going to do?

Sebastian smirked. "Now you're going to really fall so you know not to fool me again," he said with a low voice and began to swing Ciel back and forth.

"W-Wait, I won't do it again," Ciel begged. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around the tall man's waist. "Please stop!" He held on tight to the strong body.

Grinning, Sebastian turned to the side, holding Ciel's thighs, and pressed the young man against the wall. "Hmm... Have you ever thought that I could be a pervert? You barely know me."

Ciel stared at him. He turned his eyes slightly down to the babysitter's grin and to the devious crimson eyes. He felt Sebastian's hands clenching around his thighs, making him look away. "You're tricking me... right?"

"Who knows," Sebastian whispered and slapped Ciel's ass lightly. "Well, I have to go or the food will burn." He sat the young man on the wheelchair, turned him around, and carefully took him downstairs.

Clenching his jaw, Ciel covered his legs with his blanked. He was led into the kitchen and the babysitter replaced once of the chair of the table so Ciel could have lunch. "So this is what they were selling?" he asked and picked up the box of cookies. He glanced at Sebastian nodding. Ciel couldn't tell if he was the one being fooled or if the tension between them was serious. "What are you making?"

"It's already done," the babysitter answered and served the food for two; chicken and roasted potatoes. "Your parents told me that you like this dish."

"I do, actually," Ciel mumbled. He looked up at the babysitter, who grinned. Now every time Sebastian spoke, he would hear that seductive voice. Something began to change in Ciel regarding Sebastian, but he couldn't quite understand it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**It's sleeping time! I only got this much done because I was watching some youtube videos of PewDiePie when I got home. He's my favorite! It's been a while since I could take some time to watch him.**

**Anyway! If you want, check out my blog (eikokazama dot blogspot dot pt). It has a Q&A that I did with robovacation, Little Storm and aliendroid who most of you know :P I'm really tired, so see you tomorrow. I'm going to update my stories daily, and whatever the word count, it will be uploaded as it is!**


	5. Chapter 5: What a Perv

**As mentioned in another story:**

**IMPORTANT:** Hey, guys, girls, demons, and cookies! I have great news, but I don't know if it's the same for you. I'm going straight to the point. So, I managed to finally start the process of publishing my first book, which is fantasy and "yaoi" (male/male romance). It will come out this August and right now we're taking care of making the book cover and we're going to start editing soon. My writing is completely different (for the better). I was really happy and started to put my ideas to work for my other originals. But then I looked at my fan fiction stories. If I want to focus on my originals, I won't be able to use my ideas and time for fan fiction, which is a hobby. I really love each and every one of you, but I'm afraid that I'll have to leave fan fiction soon. I've been writing here for years, but I have to see my future as well. I love your reviews, and it's your support that has brought me this far. I will NEVER forget about fanfiction and you guys and girl's love. I will write one last chapter for each of the four stories, and then you can even keep the stories and continue them if you want. I would be really happy to know what you would come up with! So, this is not my official goodbye, obviously. I've been chatting with some of you on facebook and I like to post things on my blog for you to see. It would be really nice if at least some of you walked this path with me and followed my originals. My real reader from the beginning of my journey is you.

It's going to be two pages for each story here and I'm going to start right now. And I'm sure that there are other writers here that you also like, so please support them as well.

P.S.: I've been role-playing for a while with "Ciel" through facebook and I'm going to post our story here at Fanfiction. It's going to be rated M and the pairing is between Sebastian and Ciel. We have no idea how long it will be, but we would like to know your feedback soon.

**Eiko.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What a Perv**

Once Ciel and Sebastian finished their lunch, the babysitter wheeled Ciel to the living room. The silence between them had been awkward. Sighing, the young man sat on the couch and turned the television on. He flinched once Sebastian sat beside him, the tall man's arm resting behind him, along the back of the couch.

"You have to practice getting up," Sebastian told him.

Looking away, Ciel place the remote control down. He put his hands on the couch and tried to stand. Not able to hold it, he quickly sat back down. "I can't. My ribs hurt when I do this. And I don't want to damage them any more."

"Then, you'll watch television in your room." The babysitter stood and held Ciel's sides, sitting him back on the wheelchair.

Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian took him upstairs again. He would rather stay in the living room, so the babysitter was probably doing that on purpose. But he wouldn't let him get away with it. It was time for another prank.

Sebastian laid Ciel in bed and left the wheelchair beside the closet. "If you need anything, just call me," he told the young man and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

"You'll see," Ciel muttered once he heard footsteps gradually fading. He got out of bed slowly and got on his hands and knees on the floor. Sebastian could hear him, so he crawled over to the door and opened it slowly. He wouldn't let his injuries stop him. As Ciel went to the bathroom, he heard his babysitter changing the channels downstairs. Taking a deep breath, he got on his knees and opened the bathroom door. He reached under the sink and took an empty bucket.

Back in his room, Ciel opened the last drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a rope. He couldn't help but to giggle deviously. The young man returned to the exit and threw the rope over it. He then tied one end around the curved bottom of the bucket and pulled the other end to lift it up. Grinning, he went back to his bed with it. "Sebastian," he called as he got his cell phone ready to take some photos.

Sebastian opened the door. "What—" He stopped abruptly when someone covered his head.

Ciel burst out laughing at how the babysitter had slumped his shoulders. He took a photo, and then got out of bed carefully, crawling closer to Sebastian to take some more. "Wait, don't move," he demanded as he chuckled and pressed on the button.

Growling under his breath, Sebastian took off the bucket and let it fall on the floor. "Payback," he muttered and went over to the young man. He picked him up and laid him in bed. "It seems that you didn't learn from what happened the last time you tried do another one of these."

Ciel widened his eyes at Sebastian getting under the covers as well. "Y-You can't compare an innocent prank with that," he said quietly.

"Well, this is my kind of prank," the babysitter said. "You can't provoke me again and not expect me to do something about it. Or are you doing this on purpose just to get my attention?"

Opening and closing his mouth, Ciel finally said, "O-Of course I don't want your attention. I just wanted to stay in the living room and you knew that," he whined as the tall man took his pajama shirt off. "What are you doing?" He had no idea what the babysitter had in mind, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

"I'm returning the favor. I told you that I could be a pervert, didn't I?" Sebastian grinned at the young man and pinched one of his perked nipples.

Ciel felt his cheeks heating up. "I thought that you were... kidding," he mumbled. Unfortunately, his body reacted to the strange attention. Had he really done that just to get the man's attention? It wasn't as if he hated Sebastian, though. Sebastian teased one of his nipples again, making him moan. He quickly closed his mouth with both hands. Why had he made such a lewd sound?

Sebastian raised a brow. "This is interesting... Why aren't you stopping me?" he questioned, sliding his hand over the young man's cheek.

"I-I don't know," Ciel answered quietly and looked away. Sebastian leaned closet to him, and he widened his eyes. "Sebastian...?"

"I have to tell you this, but it doesn't mean that you've won against me," Sebastian started and slid a finger on Ciel's lips. "The first time I saw you... I became aware of you. If I could, I would watch your every move and touch your body all over until I couldn't handle it anymore."

Widening his eyes, Ciel shook his head slowly. "You're joking, right?" he muttered. His heart pounded in his chest at how close the babysitter had gotten.

"I'll prove you wrong, then." Sebastian grinned and closed the distance between them. He pressed a light kiss to Ciel's lips. "So, keep provoking me and I'll do more. It's your choice... _Ciel_."

Ciel felt a tightness in his stomach at how Sebastian had kissed him and said his name. Would he stop his pranks on the babysitter because of that? He looked away and back into Sebastian's eyes. "I won't stop," he told the tall man. He quickly regretted his decision when Sebastian grinned and attacked his neck with kisses. Was that considered giving in for more? "Ugh... You really are perverted."

"But you like it," Sebastian whispered to Ciel's ear seductively.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next, I'm going to upload the "Fantasy Circus" chapters and then the role-playing story.**

**Eiko.**


	6. Author Note

**A/N: This is the author note with the answers to some of your questions.**

**So, the title I came up with is called "Dart to the Heart", but we (myself and the publisher) might change it. I already signed the contract with them and we're in the process of making the book cover and then editing the actual book that will come out this August electronically, and as an actual book this December.**

* * *

**There might also be changes to the book, but here is the synopsis, in case you're wondering with the story is about:**

Lover or object? Nathan is found out as the only human in the shape-shifting world. Most surrounding him but his step-father and friends see him as a rare thing. After many years of living in this world, he meets Felix. As a human, Nathan's efforts to escape are useless against Felix who, with the help of his crew, kidnaps him to his island.

Felix takes a liking to Nathan. The human becomes the most precious item in his collection. When the rumor spreads that he possesses the only human, there is an attempt to take Nathan away from him. Realizing that he fights for Nathan's safety, Felix begins to develop strong feelings for his object. Such feelings take him by surprise, starting conflicts between him and the human.

Despite Nathan and Felix's issues, the attention from the surrounding islands focus on the precious being. The persistence to take and sell Nathan angers Felix, which encourages him to express his feelings and protect his human.

* * *

**For now, it's rated 3 in 5 for heat, which is how much... smut it has. Oh my dirty, dirty mind hehehe. There is more detail in this story compared to the ones here. I want the readers to come into this world and feel like they're actually there.**

**Oh, and sorry, but all of the social media I use are facebook, blog, Crunchyroll (rarely), Youtube, and mostly messages through Hotmail (Outlook). No Instagram account. I do have Tumblr, but I only go there when I get a message. I always find time to reply to messages from any of the social media above, so feel free to send me one whenever you would like. Even through Fanfiction. Even though I don't reply to all of your reviews, I do read each and every one of them. It's not possible to reply to guest reviews, but I still read them and like them just as much. An yes, unless no one continues the four stories, I won't be able to finish them.**

**By the way, my pen name is Amy E. Lambo. "Amy" because I really like the name, "E." for Elizabeth (I don't have a problem saying that it's my real middle name), and "Lambo" from my favorite character in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**I'll be updating "Stay", the role-playing story between me and "Ciel" from facebook because it doesn't take as much of my time to write, and it's really fun.**

**For the ones who would like to know more, feel free to PM me and I'll answer as best I can. Or just to say something :P And I'll be posting updates on the process of publishing my first book. I already have a few other projects in my hands, so unfortunately I can't use my time and ideas for this hobby that is Fanfiction. I did love every moment I spent with you and the stories that you've been following. Like I mentioned before, I won't leave if I continue the role-playing story. And there are whole chapters to make of it, which is really nice.**

**Thanks for reading this far, reading my stories, reviewing, and for all of your support. I really couldn't have done any of this without you. To me, you're not virtual people who like my stories, you are actual people typing on that keyboard whenever you talk to me, and so am I. All of you are the kindest of people and you deserve the best in life (even for those who, for now, can't live as they want. But remember that you have a whole new life ahead of you if you stay on your feet). Thank you.**

**Eiko... or Amy.**


	7. Anouncement Update!

Hi, everyone!

I just got the cover for my first book and the edited version of the book manuscript for me to take a look at before publishing in August 27th (the date changed) :D I love it and it's just like I imagined it! If you want, you can check it out at my facebook page. I made it public so no one will have to add me to see it. The link to my facebook page is in my profile. For the ones of you who would be kind to get it on that day, I'll leave the official link when it comes out and instructions to whoever needs help :P

Thanks to everyone who supported me and want to keep doing so. Like I said before, you're awesome people :) And thanks to the ones who can't get the book, obviously xD A HUGE thank you for bringing me this far! You helped me lots!

Oh, and the last part of "Strip for me" will be uploaded as soon as I can!

Much love,

Eiko.


	8. Final Anouncement

Hi, everyone!

For now, this is the last update. Finally, my first book is available for pre-order with a discount until September 3rd and it will be out for download in August 27th! Through the _official_ link in my profile, you can also check the synopsis and two of the story's excerpts and see if you have time. You can also check if there are other books in the near future. :)

Warning: You do NOT have to buy the book if you can't or don't want to.

If you'd like to order it, you can make an account in the website through the link. You don't have to give your real name in the website itself. No one outside the publisher will see/know your name or where you live. After all, to order something, people need identification. It's kind of like e-bay. It is a legitimate business like any other and there I've bought some books from my favorite writers myself. Even more proof, there is an anti-hacking and anti-virus to protect the website and you can download the books to your computer/device as many times as you want, but only one per reader. So, don't worry about anything if you have the official link. :) You can also check out my website (link in profile) as well.

If you have any questions or comments about the story excerpts/synopsis through the link, leave a review or send me a message here, and I'll reply most likely within the same day or hour. Some readers know how quickly I reply. :P

Again, I thank _everyone_ who's had my back and saw me falling and getting up again and again throughout the years/months. I also thank the new readers, of course! If all goes well, I'll write a One Shot once in a while or a _really_ short story. I just can't stop writing fan fiction forever. Even though they are free stories, having you read my work is what matters to me the most. :)

Much love,

Eiko.


End file.
